


don't be so mean to me

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kevin, Lingerie, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: WHAT?? DADDY KEVIN?? SURE WHY NOTi don't even know what the title is but have it anyway





	don't be so mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> this was just originally a ramble in the group chat, so the original format was weird and i just typed it up and changed the tenses to post it, but i still feel like it's definitely written much differently than my usual writing, it doesn't really have the same feel or tone to it??? but whatever it's smut and if you've read my other fics before u know i can deliver better than this!! just love me

Daddy put the cage on him in the morning. 

Neil had been bad. He’d come last night without asking permission first, and he knew he was going to have to be punished. He’d whimpered in Kevin’s arms and asked what it was going to be, and Kevin had said he would sleep on it. Neil had been anxious and nervous. He fell asleep easily in his Daddy’s arms, like he always did, but his dreams were full of the things Kevin might do to him when they woke up.

In the morning, Kevin said, “I figured out your punishment, baby. Are you ready?”

Neil had no choice but to say, “Yes, Daddy.” And then Kevin put a cock cage on him. 

He had to wear it all day, until the moment Kevin said he could take it off. They ate breakfast, and Neil got used to the feeling of the hard silicone cage constraining his cock beneath his jeans and underwear. The cage was pink and small, and Neil squirmed when Kevin put it on him, but he didn’t complain. He couldn’t. 

Then they went out. Before they left, Kevin pulled Neil close and said, “If you’re a good boy for the whole day, I’ll take the cage off later tonight and let you come.” Neil nodded, melting into Kevin’s kiss. He could be good. He was determined to be good.

They had plans that day, all day long. They met up with Matt and Andrew, Neil’s and Kevin’s best friends. They went out for lunch and spent a few hours in the restaurant. It was their day off, so they didn’t have practice or a game, but they went to the court anyway and sat in on the game that was going on. They went to the bookstore, where Kevin picked up a few new history volumes. They went to the grocery store to get a few things they were running low on. 

The whole time, everywhere they went, Neil could feel the cage keeping him locked up, and he wanted to wriggle and squirm in his seat, especially when Kevin put a hand on his knee and moved it up his thigh. But he didn’t. He had to be good. 

It became harder when Kevin would lean in when no one was paying attention and whisper exactly what he wanted to do to Neil later in his ear. 

By the time they finally got home in the late afternoon, Neil was desperate and horny. As soon as they walked into their apartment and Kevin shut the door behind them, Neil turned and asked, “Daddy, I was good today, right? I did like you said and I behaved.”

Kevin pretended to think about it for a moment. Neil saw the look of contemplation on his face and chewed on his lip. He stood there with his hands behind his back, head bent a little in submission, waiting for Daddy to tell him he’d been good. 

“I think you were a very good boy,” Kevin finally said, moving closer to Neil. Neil brightened immediately. The cage would get to come off now, he thought. He flushed with pride at Kevin’s words. 

But then Kevin said, “But I need you to be a good boy for me for just a little bit longer.”

Disappointment rushed through Neil, but he bit his lip so he wouldn’t whine. He nodded and looked up through his eyelashes at Kevin. 

“For how long, Daddy?” he asked. 

“Until after dinner,” Kevin said, his green eyes earnest and warm on Neil. Neil glanced at the clock on the kitchen stove. It was 4 pm now. They didn’t usually eat dinner until six or seven. Neil really wanted to protest, but the way Kevin was looking at him made him instantly want to say  _ Yes, of course, Daddy.  _

So he nodded. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll be good, I promise.” Kevin smiled fondly and bent down to give Neil a kiss. 

“That’s my baby boy. Now, can you get undressed for me? Everything off. Lay on your back on the carpet in the living room.”

Neil’s stomach fluttered as he did what he was told. Kevin went into the bedroom. 

He got completely undressed, even taking off the pretty panties Kevin had put him in this morning, light blue with a pretty bow on the front. Neil laid on his back on the floor with his legs spread and his knees bent up. His cock strained hard against the cage, and he was already leaking a little. He’d wanted to come for the last few hours, ever since Kevin explained in very explicit detail what Daddy was gonna do to Neil if he was a good boy. 

Kevin came back out of the bedroom holding a new pair of panties and a vibrator. 

Neil squirmed impatiently at the sight of them, and Kevin smiled at Neil laid out on the floor, willing and ready for him. He set the panties and the vibrator down far enough away from Neil’s side so that Neil couldn’t reach them, and then he stood above Neil, looking down at him. 

“Good boy, baby. You’re doing so good for Daddy so far.”

Neil flushed with pride again. Sometimes it was hard for him to be good when he wanted to be bad so badly, but he was proud of himself today. And the sound of his Daddy giving him praise made it worth it. 

“If you do everything Daddy tells you, and if you don’t complain, I’ll take the cage off when I’m done with you and let you come,” Kevin said softly. Neil nodded eagerly, determined to be good again. “But if I hear a word out of you about taking the cage off any sooner, you’re not allowed to come until tomorrow. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil said, even as his heart began to race. He couldn’t mess this up. He wouldn’t. 

Kevin knelt in front of Neil and put two fingers to his mouth. “Suck on them.” 

Neil took them into his mouth immediately, closing his lips over his Daddy’s fingers and running his tongue over them. Kevin pushed a little deeper down Neil’s throat until he choked a little, but Neil kept sucking, keeping his eyes on Kevin. Kevin ran his other hand through Neil’s hair and smiled. “Such a good boy, baby. Good job.”

When Kevin took his fingers out of Neil’s mouth, he brought them down to Neil’s ass and circled his hole. Kevin put his lips to Neil’s ear and whispered, “Daddy’s gonna finger you now, baby. Then I want to taste you. I’m gonna eat you out until you’re shaking.”

Neil shivered, his hands tightening into fists as he held himself back from putting his arms around Kevin. “What happens after that, Daddy?” His voice was a quiet tremble.

Kevin used his other hand to twist Neil’s nipples just slightly, and Neil arched off the ground with a high moan. 

“You’ll see. Be patient.” He kissed Neil, slow and deep. “Patient boys get rewarded. You want to come at the end of the night, don’t you?”

Neil nodded. “Yes please, Daddy.” He wanted to come. Needed to come.

Kevin sucked on his tongue for a few seconds before he pulled back. “Good. Then trust me, baby. Daddy knows how to take care of you.” His voice was soft and so were his eyes, and it made Neil’s entire body heat with pleasure. His skin warmed. Kevin was right. His Daddy did know how to take care of him, in the best way. He’d always taken care of Neil, just the way he needed and the way he loved. Ever since college, Kevin had been taking care of him. 

Neil was always rewarded for being good, so he kept his mouth shut when Kevin slipped his fingers in his ass. Neil’s cock strained harder against the pink cage. He took deep breaths. But then Kevin bit his neck and said gently, “Daddy wants to hear you, baby boy.”

Neil moaned when Kevin pushed his fingers in as far as they would go. 

“That’s it. Good boy, honey.” Kevin kissed him so softly, so tenderly, and Neil moaned again at the nickname and the praise and the way Kevin crooked his fingers and started stretching him open. He was so hard it hurt and he was dripping from the cage, but he knew he couldn’t complain about it or he wouldn’t get to come later. 

Kevin brought his other hand down to press gently at the head of Neil’s cock through the cage. 

“Daddy, please,” Neil whined, for a moment completely forgetting his promises to be good. 

“Please what?” Kevin said softly, kissing Neil’s lips as he rubbed his prostate. “What is it, baby? Do you want to come? You know you’re not allowed to. And you know what will happen if you complain.”

Neil bit his lip again and tried to concentrate. He said, “I’m sorry, Daddy. It just feels so good.” Too good. So, so good. 

Kevin licked his way up Neil’s neck and pumped his fingers harder, at the same time as he still pressed on Neil’s dick. Neil keened and arched his back and brought his arms up to put them around his Daddy, clutching at Kevin’s hair. 

“You’ve still got a long way to go. Are you sure you can make it?” Kevin asked. 

Of course Kevin would stop if Neil needed him to. He would let Neil come if Neil really wanted to. But Neil looked at him and nodded. 

“I can make it. I can be a good boy, I promise. I don’t want to come until you say I can.”

Kevin looked so  _ pleased  _ at that. His smile was wide. He kissed Neil’s face softly, on his cheeks and on his nose. “Such a sweet boy, aren’t you?”

For Kevin, always. 

Kevin kissed his way down Neil’s body, avoiding his cock. He lifted Neil’s legs up and over his shoulders. He looked up at Neil from his new position and said, “Keep your hands at your sides. If I see you trying to touch yourself, I’ll stop.”

Neil nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Kevin lowered his head and started lapping at Neil’s hole, going slow, tongue circling around the rim before he pushed it inside. Neil squirmed and moaned, but he curled his hands into fists and kept them at his sides. His cock was so hard and red, but Neil knew there was going to be a lot more before he could come at all. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. With his Daddy’s tongue caressing him like this, it was near impossible. 

Kevin kept his promise - he always kept his promises - and ate Neil out until Neil’s legs were shaking and his toes were curled. 

“Daddy, I want your cock in me,  _ please,”  _ he couldn’t stop himself from moaning. “I need you so bad.”

The sound of it was almost enough to make Kevin give in. Neil could tell. He knew exactly the things to do to make Kevin give him what he wanted. Neil telling Kevin he needed him was his kryptonite. 

Kevin kissed Neil’s thigh, shaking his head. “Not yet, baby. I promise I’ll fuck you later. I’ll come inside you however many times you want. But for now, just let Daddy make you feel good.”

Neil threw his head back and moaned again. Kevin sat up and reached for the vibrator and the panties he’d brought out earlier. Neil was still trembling and leaking  _ so  _ much in his cage, and when he saw the panties again, excitement made his breath come quicker. They were new, and incredibly pretty, a matching shade of pink with the cock cage. It went perfectly with Neil’s hair. They looked soft to the touch. 

But the vibrator made him whine. Neil had a sinking feeling he knew what was coming next. 

“I’m gonna put this in you and turn it on,” Kevin said, green eyes filled with heat. “I have the remote. You have to keep it in until dinner, and the more you complain, the higher I turn it up. If you come in your cage, Daddy will have to teach you a lesson for not listening.” Neil’s breath hitched as he bit his swollen bottom lip. Now  _ that  _ was a thought.

“I’ll try not to come, Daddy, but - “

Kevin shook his head, and Neil stopped speaking instantly. “No buts. You’ve been such a good boy for me so far, Neil. I think you can do it for a little while longer. When I’m done with you, you can have Daddy’s cock and his cum in you. Is that what you want?”

God, yes. Neil wanted that so badly, craved it like he craved air to breathe. He nodded desperately. “Yes, please, Daddy. I won’t complain anymore. I’m sorry.” At least he would try not to complain. But he thought about how Kevin hadn’t even started to make dinner yet, and he had to keep the vibrator in until after they ate. Neil’s cock almost hurt now. 

But he was a good boy. He was. He wouldn’t disappoint his Daddy. 

Kevin sat down in front of Neil again. Neil opened his legs, and Kevin kissed his knee as he slowly slid the vibrator inside Neil until it was all the way to the base. Neil whimpered at the feeling, so heavy and full. He watched Kevin take the remote from his pocket. 

Kevin turned the vibrator on at the lowest setting. It was nothing, just a buzz, really, and Neil almost immediately wanted more. But before he could think about being bad so Kevin would turn it up, Kevin grabbed the panties. 

“Legs up, baby. Daddy wants to see how pretty you look in these.”

Neil lifted his legs in the air obediently, and Kevin slid the panties on him. Neil lifted his hips so he could pull them over his ass. They covered the vibrator and the cage, and the fabric was soft, pretty lace. The color looked so beautiful against Neil’s skin and in contrast with his auburn hair. Kevin wished he’d brought out some stockings, too - he loved Neil in stockings - but he would save those for another time. He leaned down and kissed his way up Neil’s stomach and chest until he reached Neil’s mouth, nuzzling him affectionately. 

“What a pretty boy you are,” he murmured, for a moment overcome with it, how beautiful Neil was. Neil whined and clenched around the vibrator when Kevin kissed him. “Do you like your new panties, baby?” Kevin ran his finger over the top of the cock cage through the fabric. Neil nodded with his eyes closed, pushing his ass back against the vibrator. 

“Yes,” he moaned. 

Kevin leaned down and bit one of his pink nipples gently, tugging it between his teeth and licking the nub. “What do you say when Daddy gives you a present?”

Neil moaned out, “Thank you, Daddy.” Kevin rewarded him with a kiss. 

“That’s a good boy.”

Kevin kissed Neil for a few more minutes before he got up, leaving Neil on the ground. “Daddy’s gonna make dinner now, baby. I want you to stay like that until I tell you you can move. If you move without asking permission first, you’ll get in trouble. I want you to show me what a good boy you can be for Daddy.”

Neil wanted to listen to him. He really did. But  _ God  _ he needed to come. 

He let out, “Daddy, please, I need more.” He looked up at Kevin innocently, and he knew that Kevin knew exactly what Neil was doing. But Kevin indulged him anyway. He turned the vibrator up a setting and watched as Neil whimpered and struggled to stay still. 

Kevin went into the kitchen attached to the living room. He could still see Neil, and he had to try hard not to look over at him while he was cooking. Every now and then Neil would whine and give a high-pitched moan and a “Please, Daddy, please, I want more,” and Kevin would turn the vibrator up just a notch. 

Kevin only looked over to make sure Neil was being good and not touching himself. Neil wasn’t. Or at least he was trying not to. He was playing with his nipples, but Kevin gave him that. He couldn’t resist spoiling Neil and letting him have what he wanted. 

Kevin didn’t take his time making dinner, but he didn’t go fast, either. By the time the meal was done, the vibrator was on the highest setting, and Neil was crying and shaking on the floor. 

Kevin set their plates at the kitchen table and finally returned to Neil. He turned off the vibrator, and Neil gasped, his body convulsing and his cock frighteningly red against the pink cage. There was pre-cum all over his stomach. The front of his new panties were all wet, and there were tears on his face. His lower lip was trembling. 

Kevin’s heart broke a little at the tears. It always did when Neil cried, happy tears or not. He had to remind himself that Neil would’ve told him to stop if he really wanted to. These were good tears. 

Still, Kevin gently scooped Neil up in his arms, holding him against his chest as he sat on the floor. 

“Poor baby,” he murmured into Neil’s hair. He pushed Neil’s hair back and kissed his forehead. “Are you okay?”

Neil nodded weakly, sniffling a little. “Please let me come now, Daddy. I’ve been a really good boy.”

Kevin almost wanted to give in. But then he tilted Neil’s chin back and looked into his eyes, and he saw the little light there. 

He smiled. “No, honey. I told you to wait until after dinner. Are you hungry?” 

Neil was only hungry for one thing, and Kevin knew that, but he still wanted Neil to eat. Neil nodded and let Kevin pick him up and carry him to the kitchen table. 

Kevin put Neil in a chair, still only wearing his panties and the cage. Kevin hadn’t taken a single shred of clothing off yet, but he’d been fully hard in his jeans ever since he put his tongue in Neil’s ass. 

Neil sniffled again and wiped the rest of his tears away. He picked up his fork. Kevin waited until he took the first bite before he started eating, too. It was good, something Neil liked, one of his favorite meals. Neil blushed when he realized Kevin was watching him eat. It was impossible to ignore his cock still pushing hard against his cage, but Neil was also actually hungry, as he realized when he put the fork to his mouth. 

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. Kevin smiled back and stuck his foot out under the table to brush it against Neil’s leg. 

“You’re welcome, baby. I’m glad you like it.”

Neil ate quickly, because he was sitting with a vibrator in his ass and he really, really wanted to come soon. When he was done, he took his plate to the sink, then Kevin’s. Kevin watched him do it. Neil moved to sit on Kevin’s lap, straddling him and grinding against him, pushing the vibrator deeper into him. 

“Can I come now, Daddy? Please?” He bit the word into Kevin’s jaw, and Kevin’s hands came around to Neil’s ass. He found the base of the vibrator and slowly pushed it in and out, spine tingling at the way Neil moaned into his shoulder. 

“You’ve been a very good boy for me tonight, Neil,” Kevin said. He pulled the vibrator out slowly, and then pushed it back in. Neil keened and clutched at Kevin’s hair. 

“And good boys get to come, right?” Neil asked, hopeful and pleading. The sound of his voice like that made Kevin harder. Kevin pulled Neil’s head back and kissed him. 

“Good boys get to come,” he agreed. Neil’s face just absolutely lit up at that, bright and happy. Kevin’s heart melted. 

“How do you want to come, baby?” Kevin asked as he kissed the side of Neil’s mouth and kept pumping the vibrator slowly in and out of him. “I’ll let you choose since you’ve been so good.”

Neil was a little distracted by what Kevin was doing with the vibrator, softly mewling and moving against him, so Kevin said, “Do you want Daddy to help you?”

When Neil didn’t immediately respond, Kevin took the vibrator out of him completely and tilted Neil’s chin up. “Honey, tell Daddy what you want.”

Neil chewed on his lip for a second and thought about it. Now that he could come, he wanted it to be nice and special. His thinking face was adorable, and Kevin couldn’t resist leaning forward to nip at Neil’s neck. 

Eventually, Neil said, “I want you to jerk me off while I suck your cock. I want to get you off, too.”

“Don’t worry about me right now, baby,” Kevin insisted, though he was filled with warmth at the thought that Neil wanted to give him pleasure, too. “This is about you and your reward.”

Neil just shook his head stubbornly and pouted. Kevin smiled and kissed him. He whispered against Neil’s lips, “Didn’t I say I would come in you tonight however many times you wanted?”

Neil’s eyes widened as he remembered, and he nodded excitedly. 

“How many times, baby boy?” Kevin asked. There was the thinking face again as Neil contemplated a number. 

“Three, Daddy,” he said. Kevin nodded and kissed him again. 

“Where do you want it, baby? In your mouth or in your ass?” Kevin thought it might take awhile to get hard three times, but for Neil, Kevin would do it. He would do anything for Neil, always. 

Neil curled up against Kevin’s chest. “The second one. I want you to fuck me three times.” He thought he deserved that much, at least. He’d been in the cage all day long, and he’d been  _ so  _ good. He knew Kevin wouldn’t say no to him now. 

“Alright,” Kevin said, sure enough. “Daddy’s gonna help you come first, though, okay?” Neil nodded as Kevin scooped him up and carried him into the bedroom. Kevin set him gently on the bed and carefully lowered the panties down his legs. He retrieved the key to the cock cage from where he’d put it on his dresser this morning, and unlocked it. Neil sighed in relief immediately when his cock was free. Before he could touch himself, though, Kevin’s hand was there to stroke him slowly. 

Kevin sat on the bed by Neil’s head and pulled him sideways into his lap, so Neil’s face was turned towards his cock. “Is this okay, baby?”

Neil nodded, already opening his mouth in anticipation. He wanted it badly. He wanted to make his Daddy feel good like his Daddy had been taking care of him all day. 

Kevin took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans, taking his hard cock out. Neil leaned forward and suckled at the head, and Kevin stroked him harder, pressing his thumb into Neil’s slit. 

Kevin didn’t think it would take very long, and it didn’t. Neil came within thirty seconds, spurting all over Kevin’s hand and his abdomen with a beautiful cry. 

Kevin took a little longer, but Neil just took him down deeper and hummed around his cock at the encouragements Kevin gave him. 

“That’s it, baby. Good boy. You like Daddy’s cock in your mouth, don’t you?” Neil made another humming sound when Kevin put a hand in his hair and pushed his face forward. Neil gagged a little - Kevin was big - but he liked it. 

Kevin rocked into Neil’s mouth gently, holding his head, and Neil closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around. Now that he’d come, he was useless for anything else except a blow job, so he tried to make his Daddy happy by using his mouth in the best way he knew how. 

Kevin came after a few minutes, and Neil swallowed it all, savoring the taste. He pulled off when Kevin swiped some of the cum off Neil’s stomach. Kevin raised his fingers to his own mouth and licked the taste of Neil off them, closing his eyes. 

“Mmm,” he hummed. “You taste so good, baby boy. Did it feel good to come after Daddy made you wait all day?” 

Neil nodded and smiled happily, entirely sated and pleased, his eyes hazy. “It felt amazing, Daddy. Thank you for letting me come.” Kevin leaned down to kiss him, sucking on his lips.

“You want Daddy to fuck you now?” Kevin whispered against his sweet mouth. 

Neil spread his legs invitingly. “Yes, please.”

Kevin promised Neil he would come in him three times. It did take a while, but Neil loved every second of it, and he was patient with Kevin. 

“I love when you fill me up like this, Daddy, it feels so good,” he cried as Kevin wrapped Neil in his arms and thrust in and out of him. After the second time Kevin came in his ass, Neil asked, “Can I wear a plug to bed, Daddy? I want to sleep with your cum in me.” 

Neil blushed fiercely in embarrassment, but the words made Kevin shudder, and he bent down to capture Neil’s mouth in a kiss. 

“Of course you can, baby. I know how you love to feel full.” Neil moaned and wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck as his Daddy fucked him. 

Finally Kevin came for a third time, and by then Neil had also come again, crying as Kevin milked the last drops out of him. There was no way either of them could go another round after that. Kevin slowly slid out, and Neil clenched until Kevin found one of his favorite plugs and pushed it into his ass. Exhaustion swept over Kevin as he yawned, but he had to get Neil clean before he could go to bed. He scooped Neil up and took him to the shower. 

Neil mumbled, “Thank you, Daddy,” as Kevin washed his hair and body, and Kevin kissed the top of his head. By the time Kevin had rinsed himself off, Neil was nearly asleep. Kevin carried him out of the shower, then gently dried them both with a towel, and carried Neil back to bed. He put Neil in just a pair of sweatpants, since he still had the plug in. They curled up together in bed, Neil spooned against Kevin’s chest, and it felt so perfect. Kevin was so big and Neil didn’t consider himself small, but he was small compared to his Daddy. He felt so safe and warm and happy in his arms. 

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Neil whispered just as Kevin was about to fall asleep. “I love you.”

Kevin nuzzled the back of Neil’s neck and mumbled, “I love you too, honey.” 

Neil fell asleep peacefully in his Daddy’s arms. 


End file.
